


In the Absence of Peaches

by disgracefullee (DisgracefulLee)



Category: The Priory of the Orange Tree - Samantha Shannon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I uhhhh like Sabran a LOT and I needed this, My First Smut, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Vaginal Fingering, anyways not to be ridiculous but i'm really proud of how this turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgracefulLee/pseuds/disgracefullee
Summary: Eadaz uq-Nāra has seen Sabran Berethnet rarely over the past ten years, but they are finally reunited in what is to be their shared home for the rest of their lives.Their reunion, and then their reunion.
Relationships: Sabran Berethnet/Eadaz du Zāla uq-Nāra
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	In the Absence of Peaches

The house itself was smaller than Ead had expected, but considering the few servants that Sabran had retained, it made sense. It was still larger than the average merchant’s mansion- the white sandstone stretched up into the sky like long fingers- but it was far cry from the rising towers in the high court of the House of Berethnet. She almost wondered whether Sabran would find herself bored here, but she quickly shook the thought from her mind. The last queen of Inys would find joy in the gardens and library. They would be happy here.

Eadaz knew the heart of Sabran Berethnet nearly as well as she knew her own, though the two of them had not truly been together in over ten years. They had made a vow- when Sabran had brought the kingdom of Inys to a place where her abdication would be accepted, and when Ead had restructured the Priory for the new world they had made, they would find each other once again. They would be happy together, as they could not have been before.

Sabran waited inside, having arrived some weeks before. Ead would have come to her sooner, but one last situation had arisen at the Priory before she could fully resign as Prioress. The wait had made her impatient for the arms of her lover, and she urged her steed into a gallop, leaving her attendants in the dust and racing towards their new home.

She made her way into the courtyard, the hooves of her horse clopping against the polished stone. A servant approached her and Ead vaulted off her horse, handing the reins to the young man.

“Where is she?” she asked him.

The servant opened his mouth to answer, and then he stopped. He glanced to the side, and Ead turned to follow his gaze.

There she was, standing in the archway. She was proud and regal in a simple dress of dark green. Her hair hung loose around her face, trailing down to her waist. Gone were the extravagant jewels that had marked her status as the Queen of Inys, the frills that had adorned her nearly every day of their long fellowship. Sabran Berethnet was more beautiful than Ead had ever seen. She ran to her.

Sabran opened her arms and Ead crashed into them, soaking in the warmth of her embrace. They kissed, and Ead knew she was home.

“You’re late,” Sabran said, as they parted, green eyes glittering. “You know how I hate waiting.”

Ead felt a smile steal across her lips. “It’s good for you.” She took her hands in her own. “How has the new court of Berethnet been suiting you?”

Sabran squeezed her hands, long fingers caressing Ead’s calloused own. “It has suited me poorly without you. But that is as it has been for much of the last ten years. In truth, I think it will be more of a home than the high court ever was.”

Ead smiled again, and felt as though her mouth would never regain a neutral state. “I’m glad,” she said, trying to give word to the unburdened joy raising up within her. She had not felt such unrepentant and untainted happiness since she was a young child. She laughed. “I’m really truly very glad.” 

Sabran released one of her hands, keeping a tight hold on the other as she led Ead into their new home. “I think we’ve earned the right to gaiety.”

***

Fire bloomed between Ead’s thighs as Sabran’s fingers reached the dusk of them. It was wet with dew, and Sabran did not hesitate to wet her fingers. A shuddering gasp worked its way out of Ead’s throat, and the last queen of Inys smiled.

“We are no longer hidden, Eadaz uq-Nāra. I bid you speak.”

Sabran slipped her first finger inside, thumb coming to rest tantalizingly close to Ead’s peal. Ead allowed a quiet moan to breach her lips, but she ached with the burden of it. Another, louder cry exited her when Sabran pushed her ring finger within to reside next to the first, brushing her thumb lightly across Ead as she did so. Ead refused to allow the attention to bring noise unbidden to her lips, and Sabran noticed.

She laughed, breath grazing Ead’s neck. “Still you worry for guards at the door?” Her fingers began to press more insistently, and Ead spoke lest she voice more than she wished.

“You may not bid me to do anything, Sabran Berethnet,” she said, trailing her hands down her back to rest at her hips. “But you may ask.”

The former queen grinned from her place at Ead’s neck and placed lingering kisses down her neck, beginning at the soft place behind her ear and trailing downward. She stopped at Ead’s breasts and remained there. 

“Ead,” she began, hand continuing to move between her thighs, “Will you speak for me?” She pressed a soft kiss to the center of them and then slipped a third finger into her.

A low moan passed through Ead and echoed around the room. Sabran grinned like a cat and continued, kissing Ead’s belly as she did so. They continued like that for some time. Ead’s hips shuddered with pleasure. With every gentle stroke of her lover’s hand, she felt herself tumbling towards a precipice that would surely consume her.

“Once, while we were walking among the gardens,” Sabran said, slowing her ministrations but continuing to rub slowly. “You told me of a fruit called a peach.” Ead whined in frustration as Sabran removed her hand completely, cupping her heat. “I confess I have thought much of peaches in the last few months, so that they will not now compare to have I have dreamt them.” Her eyes glittered like emeralds in the candlelight.

Ead cleared her throat. “I expect,” she said, trying to keep her voice even as Sabran teased at her entrance, “That we will have time enough for peaches in the next few months.”

Sabran removed her palm from Ead and brought it to her mouth. Slowly she slipped her fingers between her lips. Eadaz shivered. The queen’s eyes closed as she tasted her lover, and though Ead lay abandoned upon the bed, she felt the fire between her thighs blossom and throb once more.

“In the absence of peaches,” Sabran said as she pulled her hand from her mouth and placed it on Ead’s leg, “I suppose we must make do.” She opened her eyes and held Ead’s gaze, warm brown meeting piercing green. “Would that please you, Ead?”

Ead matched her gaze. “It would, Sabran.”

Sabran slipped between her thighs as she spread them wide. Ead was an ember, and Sabran was gently blowing until she was a roaring flame. Ead felt a hand at the dip of her hips, another at the crux of her thighs, and finally the mouth of her lover graced the entrance of her womanhood.

Eadaz let out a small sigh which quickly turned into a louder grown as Sabran licked up her womanhood with a long, flat stroke of her tongue. She ate her with vigour, suckling and massaging Ead until her cries rang out into the chamber. Sabran drank Ead’s dew like springwater after a long hunt- and indeed, Ead had been caught. For Sabran did not touch her pearl, and she knew the former queen was intentional with her actions. The fire rose until she was a strung out wire, tense and ready, but she was not allowed her finality. Ead let out a cry of frustration.

And with that, Sabran closed her mouth around Ead’s pearl and sucked. Ead came with Sabran’s name on her lips, shuddering through an abating flame as her lover dragged her tongue over and around Ead’s heat. 

Ead came down to ashes slowly. She could feel Sabran moving beside her, and when she looked over, she realized that Sabran had busied herself with her own needs. She reached out a hand to assist, and the last queen did not refuse her, leaning into her touch with shuddering breaths.

“My queen,” Eadaz uq-Nāra said as Sabran sighed into her touch, “You need not contain yourself. I bid you.” Eadaz leaned into Sabran, brushing their lips together.

“Speak.”

And with a cry, Sabran Berethnet came undone for the first time in their shared home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this late at night, which is the only reason it turned out decently. Turns out I just needed that mental disconnect in order to write smut! Anyways, with that said, Sabran Berethnet and Eadaz uq-Nāra can STEP ON ME and that's just the tea.
> 
> (You can find me on tumblr at @uppercase-disgrace)


End file.
